fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel (Enriant)
Angels (天使 Tenshi) are a race of holy-aligned winged creatures, native habitants of the illydic realm of Paradiso. Acting as keepers of the order and deitified by many cultures and civilizations, they are the second most powerful kind of creature known, being in par with Demons and second only to the Gods. Led by the Seven Archangels, the Angels' numbers are roughly 141 million, with 47 million falling after the Rebellion. Now, they are around 94 million angels in Paradiso Overview Angels are spirits made of pure Eternano. As such, they are creatures made of pure energy, pure magic, light and sound. They most brilliant part of their bodies is their wings. They have three colors: Golden, who are archangelic. Silver, who are common to all other angels, and Black, who are exclusive to Fallen Angels, who, as a kind of Demon, will not be explained here. Many Angels use Light Magic and Telekinesis, but there are some who didn't. They apparently had been disconnected from Earth Land for centuries The Angels are not benevolent. Actually, this is a common misconception: They don't embody the light as good, they embody the light as order. As such, they can commit terrible actions, always thinking in the better end and in the keeping of the balance They are extremely arrogant in nature, and generally think in themselves in being superior to the humans. They can't breed with any other species and, upon death, their souls are destroyed and their minds became energy at the Far Keep. This energy can be channeled in order to recall the angel's memories and actions Physiology Physiologically speaking, the Angels don't have bodies or their own. They need the body of human hosts in order to act in the physical world. This kind of possession is very hard. First: Not all humans can sustain the spirit of an angel inside their bodies, and most humans die before this or die while hosting the angels. So, they generally search through the worlds to find a perfect host for their spirits and took it for the longest time possible, maybe even forever. Upon possessing their hosts, the human's personality, memories and feelings are erased, so their old selves can't be recalled and the angel will not be expulsed Upon possessing a host succesfully, the Angel alters it's biology. First: The blood is turned into Angelic Blood, which is shining and golden, being able to heal and enhance the lifeforms with it. Their bodies develop also giant wings. The number of pairs range from angel to angel, with the three low-ranking classes having a single pair, the three middle-ranking classes have two, and the three high-ranking classes have three pairs of wings. Archangels' wings are golden and they are much more powerful in nature Archangels The highest of all Angels, the Archangels are the supreme leaders of Paradiso's hierarchy. Standing in the top of all angels, they have golden wings instead of normal ones. That are Seven Archangels, who made up the council who rules Paradiso and all the Angels. Paradiso's hierarchy is relatively complex but well established, with functions and tasks perfectly ordered. The Angels exist in seven different kinds, each one ruled by an Archangel. These kinds are divided in nine ranks inside three spheres of power. Collectively, this formation is called the Host of Heaven (ヘブンのホスト Hebun no Hosuto) Their leader (And strongest Angel in existence) is Michael (マイケル Maikeru), the Archangel of Hope and the patron of the Seraphim. He leads the legions of Heaven from the Primum Mobile, the highest place on Paradiso which is a palace floating above the other regions, and can be teleported to any other place in the universe, from where he watches the dimensions below. They have an Etherion in the palace. This one is powered by divine energy and, as such, is much more powerful and can be used to rain down destruction in a place Just below Michael, are his brother and Archangel of Faith, Raphael (ラファエル Rafaeru), and his sister and Archangel of Love, Gabriel (ガブリエル Gaburieru), patrons of the Elohim and of the Cherubim. They are leaders of heavenly legions and stay with Michael in the Primum Mobile, and generally pass on his rules but spend much of their time in hobbies. That are the Archangel of Wisdom, Cassiel (カッシエル Kasshieru) and the Archangel of Courage, Uriel (ユリエル Yurieru), patrons of the Malakim and the Ishim. Cassiel controls the Timeless Palace, a giant palace that houses a library on Paradiso where the Malakim Angels store all information they can reunite about the universe, and Uriel is generally seen as the supreme Ishim due her unmatched elemental mastery. Also, that are the Archangel of Temperance, Haniel (ハニエル Hanieru), patron of the Ophanim and who is considered the most benevolent Angel, and also the Archangel of Justice, Azrael (アズラエル Azuraeru), the scarest Archangel and patron of the Hashmalim. Azrael has left Paradiso to travel eons ago and is considered the most terrible Angel, matching Michael in power and considered a destroyer. Rumors about his apparitions occur for centuries but none of them are known to be true Seven Kinds of Angels Seraphim The Seraphim are the bureaocrats and administrators of Paradiso. They make battle plans, start wars, project the angelical buildings and govern Paradiso-controlled worlds. They make the kind with the greatest representativity of Paradiso. They are manipulative and insensible, but fair. With a quick thought and clever wordplay, they know how to keep the order and take fast decisions in critical moments Confident and proud, they are untouchable and very narrow-minded in their own ways and goals. They like to exert control over the situation and manipulate their "puppets" at distance, without hurting themselves, delegating functions and orders. Low-ranking Seraphs are rare, but even they are much more proud and generally more important than other low-ranking Angels. They don't bother themselves with the life on the worlds and with the fates of the living beings, and are willing to kill millions or even billions to complete their own goals. Their Archangel is Michael Cherubim The Cherubim are the fighters and the warriors: They are guardians, warriors, hunters and even killers. They live in a strict code of honor inside their own military, divided in regiments and legions, and complete the wills of their superiors at any cost, action that made the Seraphim call them the "Strong Puppets" Even the most powerful Cherubs aren't a threat to other powerful Angels because they are willing to complete orders, not to give them, and generally they refuse to think on their own and to do something out of what they had been commanded for, although some Cherubs, after interacting too much with the living creatures, re-develop their will again. Their Archangel is Gabriel Elohim The Elohim are the agenst of Paradiso, and are the ones who act in the lower realms. The favorite pawns of the Seraphim, the Elohim infiltrate themselves in the human organizations. They act behind the curtains of society, needing to hide themselves in order to manipulate humans from within. They have normalized themselves with the human lifestyle and many of them have human identities. Their Archangel is Raphael Ophanim The Ophanim, also called many times the Guardian Angels, love the life. They work in the protection and well-being of all the lifeforms. They are kind and gentle, giving hope to the ones who lost everything. They fight against potential threats and are watchers, seeing constantly through the layers of Paradiso and having an insight into the other worlds Their mission is to bring the souls to reach the eternal joy at the Other Land. They are mostly assigned to missions as Guardian Angels, helping the humans. They are happy, prestatiev and have a great sense of honor and justice. They are very charismatic to anyone and are generally incapable of being violent at all. Their Archangel is Haniel Hashmalim The Hashmalim are considered by many Angels, to be worse than Demons. In fact, even the most terrible Demons consider the Hashmalim to be worser than them. This is truth. No one in the universe with good sense and love their lives will ever want to meet the Hashmalim, in this life or in any other. They have the strongest sense of justice, but this, sometimes, is, accompanied by a merciless and sadistic nature. They are judges, punishers and tortures, applying techniques of torture that go beyond human imagination or comprehension. They're like the Devil, but with wings They keep themselves at Paradiso, in the darkest part of it, judging the actions of other Angels and beings, and many Hashmalim find themselves interfere on the soul's pathway in the Far Keep to reach the Other Land, judging them many times in order to determinate if they are worth of happiness or of punishment. They also keep the heavenly prisons, containing creatures that must stay locked (An regularly tortured). Their Archangel is Azrael, the darkest Angel to exist, but he left Heaven. In the vacuum of power left by his absence, his most trusted Dominion, Umbriel, took his place in order to keep the hierarchy intact Ishim The Ishim embody the elemental and primitive forces of nature. They are born as embodiments of the burning hot flames, of theflowing cold waters, of the strong dry earth and of the running wet wind. They are forces of nature so distinct and power. Hierarchically talking, they have the weakest organization but have a great strength that the Seraphim hate so much. They hate the technology and the artificiality. Their Archangel is Uriel Malakim The Malakim are the wisest and most intelligent kind of Angels. They like to stay in the Timeless Palace, a giant castle in the Seventh Heaven. Inside the Palace, that is a vast library were they store all information they reunited about the universe. They want knowledge and wisdom more than everything. They are like the "intelligence division" of Paradiso and are generally neutral in most questions, prefering to take the most logical decision They are extemely reservated and did not socialize even with other Angels. They have acess to powers that allow them to understand things the others can't and are rumored to have the power to shape time and space. They are all master strategists. They all have a greater comprehension of the universe than any other being alive. Their Archangel is Cassiel Hierarchy of Paradiso First Sphere * Dominions '''- The highest-ranking angels, Dominions work closely with the Archangels and generally organize themselves in groups to serve them. These groups are mostly, if not exclusively, made up by the kind of angel the Archangel in question is the patron of. They have the most powerful administrative authority and generally do not leave Paradiso if it isn't by a very important reason. They are located in the Ninth Heaven * '''Authorities - Just below the Dominions, the Authorities are very powerful. They are tasked with missions by the Dominions and pass them down to lower classes, generally performing the most important ones by themselves. As the Archangels are mostly attached to their Dominions affectionaly, many of the lower-ranking Angels beleive the Authority-level is the highest they can achieve on Paradiso's hierarchy. They are located in the Eighth Heaven * Lordships - The lowest-ranking angels of the First Sphere of command, the Lordships pass down orders too, but generally take them sometimes. In hard missions, the Authorities made up teams for them comprised of many Lordships. They also take place in the battles, assuming the highest position as generals in the battlefield and are generally designed to rule over the Paradiso-controlled worlds. They are located in the Seventh Heaven Second Sphere * Principalities - The Principalities are the ones responsible to oversee the works of lower-ranking Angels and very rarely made themselves visible. They hate to involve themselves with fights, battles and wars directly and love manipulation. As this is a trait of the Seraphim kind, many Angels consider that the Principalities of the other kinds who develop this traits suffers from the "Syndrome of Seraph Superiority" and call one of these a "SSS Principality". They are located in the Sixth Heaven * Strongholds - The Strongholds are tasked to perform miracles and good actions in the world. They are responsible for bringing the angelic to the worlds and, in battles, are high-ranking soldiers, generally answering directly to the Lordships and leading great groups into battles, and generally are made up more by the Cherubim than any other. It was reported by the Malakim that are no Ophanim inside this rank, but whether this is true or not is deabatable. They are located in the Fifth Heaven * Powers - The Powers are the base soldiers of Paradiso. Like the Strongholds, they are made up more by the Cherubim. They are completely loyal to their superiors and, among their other tasks, they are bears of conscience and Malakim of this kind generally love the history about wars and conflicts. Elohim of this class are responsible for keeping up the good balance of power among the mortals. They are located in the Fourth Heaven Third Sphere * Saints - The Saints are the ones responsible to protect large groups of people, even nations sometimes. They are charged with protecting the divine ministry and many Elohim and Ophanim are inside this ranks. Their presence is also described as very inspiratory, giving instantanious ideas to writers, painters, actors and all other artists. They are located in the Third Heaven * Virtues - The Virtues are responsible for large-scale events. They are believed to be the overseers of humans, and involve themselves in policits, military, economy and many other aspects and factors. They raise great people and also make them fall down. As such, many Elohim are also in this class. They are located in the Second Heaven * Thrones - The Thrones are the lowest-ranking of all Angels, as well as the largest angelic choir. They are responsible for the individual affairs of the mankind. Generally, each Throne has an specific human - Or humans - To oversee. This is different from a Guardian Angel who protects and oversees the humans. They are also the lowest-ranking soldiers in wars and are designed to the easiest and most common actions. It is a fact that no Seraph is in this class. They are located in the First Heaven History Synopsis Powers and Abilities * Holy Powers: * Flight: * Possession: * Immortality: * Superhumanity: * Mind Communication: * Angelic Magical Power: * Mystical Blood: * Protective Charm: Weaknesses * Dark-Based Powers: * Unholy Objects: * Negative Emotions: * Oath Binding: * Host's Personality Embodiment: Known Angels Trivia * The species was approved by Per